Lifelines
by RagingContent
Summary: [Haunted Universe!] He never came after me, and I never knew why, until I first met them. And after that, I was too busy running for my life to ask.


**New story... Yes, it takes place in (mostly) the same universe as the Haunting/Haunted. For those who don't know, the Haunted is a Minecraft movie series on RejectedShotgun's Youtube. Watch it all, and you just might understand what's going on :3**

**But, this is my OC's time to shine...**

* * *

><p>They seemed strange as soon as they stepped out of the portal.<p>

The first one, the one where anyone would see the strangeness on the outside. Though his skin, clothes and hair were stained night-black from some curse-or-other, and his purple eye glowing, I could tell he wasn't a bad guy. Kinda like an unprovoked Enderman.

But, the second one.

He _looked_ normal enough - black hair, icy blue-green eyes, dagger strapped against his back. A normal enough cover for this book, but...

He had two sets of numbers above his head.

That's kind of impossible. Nobody had two lives.

The one on the bottom, closest to his head, was normal enough (frighteningly small as it was). 00:00:00:01:10:36.  
>But the other one, the one that shouldn't be there. The numbers in it were glitching out and randomizing themselves, sometimes even fading into static before reappearing.<p>

It's almost as if the second number doesn't want me to find out when the countdown ends.

All in all, a double-dose of _Not Normal._

oO0Oo

I just _had_ to follow them. After all, I thought I knew everything about my own power... I'm the only one who knows of it, after all.

But this second guy, the black-haired one, proved me wrong, twice over.

oO0Oo

They met Grayson, in the abandoned trading outpost near Ironmere. I remember meeting Grayson, a few months back - although the guy was depressed from stress and loneliness, he seemed a bit more cheerful after I showed up...

Enough of that, already.

From listening to the three talk, I now know that the half-Enderman's name was Drake, and the one with the second, glitch number is Armen.

Drake, Grayson and Armen, huh... I think I read their names once, somewhere in the city...

I shouldn't get distracted yet again.

I'll follow them into the city. I need to know the secret behind 'Armen's' extra set of numbers, and maybe, along the way, I'll remember where I read their names.

oO0Oo

It's amazing how they found so many of the city's secrets just by stumbling on them - the secret room under the library is one, and so is the room beneath the museum.

They're in the museum now... They're resting. Running from something.

It kinda seems like they're after the ghost-like creature that haunts the city's ruins. The creature with the glowing white eyes.

Very possible that they're after each other. The creature seems all-out hostile against them, for some reason...

I wonder why the ghost hasn't attacked me yet.

oO0Oo

The ghost-creature-thing has a glitchy number over its head, too. A coincidence?

oO0Oo

By now, I can remember where I read their names... The book from the secret chamber, under the Church of Notch.

The book that spells out heartbreak for all three.

Jeez, that's some bad luck.

oO0Oo

By now, Armen's number shows that he has only half an hour. Poor guy - by now, he's become my favorite of the three.

oO0Oo

Jeez, Grayson's a good adventurer - he managed to open the Imperial Forge. Somehow.

How did he manage to find _exactly_ what was needed to open the Forge? He's only been to the city once, and besides, the Forge hasn't been opened in decades!

Even so, I've lived in the city for years, and I haven't found half the secrets that he has...

Am I overreacting? I don't know.

oO0Oo

The ghost seems an outright pacifist towards me. It hasn't hurt me once, even when I directly got in its way.

Its number is glitchy like Armen's. It's almost like...

This ghost doesn't want me to know when it's going to die.

oO0Oo

I think both Armen and the ghost's numbers being glitchy isn't a coincidence. There's something truly sinister going on...

oO0Oo

When Armen went down into the sewers under the city, his number was at ten minutes.

He wasn't coming back up.

oO0Oo

How did I not know there was a giant lava cave directly underneath the city?

They were obviously expecting it more than I was, though not by a lot.

The whole black-and-molten rock cavern had a _final battle_ look to it... And that's what happened.

The ghost-thing was pretty crafty with his ranged attacks - firing arrows, setting off TNT traps, obviously expecting that the three would try to use the Fiery Sword to defeat him.

But since the adventurers beat him, they outdid him enough to win.

If you call it 'winning' when you lose a good friend.

The ghost obviously wasn't expecting Armen to end it all, sacrifice his own life, just to save his friends. Armor on, sword in hand, he charged without giving a second thought to his life.

He falls into the lava.

His countdown hits zero.

00:00:00:00:00:00.

oO0Oo

But, between the two lives ending, a new clock was made.

Just as glitchy and staticy as ever, of course.

Obviously, Armenbrine doesn't want me to know when his end will be.

If I knew, what kind of a plot-killer would that be?

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand <em>that<em> is the start of _Lifelines, _the new story on my profile!**

**Yes, this prologue takes place during Haunting 3, parts 4 and 5. Yes, the POV is taken by my OC... And yes, her power is strange, but not unknown to these forums...**

**Review! I might have another chapter (and a cover for this story) up soon, but anyone who read BTS knows I'm horrible with deadlines.**

**Whatever... See y'all soon :3**

**-RC**


End file.
